Androzaurus (Mirrablaze Continuity)
Appearance Androzaurus is a quadruped dinosaur-like monster. Her body is "short" and has warts on her legs and spikes on her back. A red striped tail drags behind and has strange ball sectioned claws. Her most notable trait is the large horns on her head that start from red to white at the tip. History Mirrablaze Well the TMFF celebrated their victory against Inbera, Demon-Gone had went to Saturn for one thing: Disturb the peace of it's one inhabitant, Androzaurus. Demon-Gone disguised herself as Mirrablaze, and stole the peaceful creature's egg. Androzaurus soon woke up, and roared in anger. Imitation Mirrablaze flew off, and the Saturn monster pursued. In space, Androzaurus managed to get a hit on the Ivanian general which caused the egg to start drifting off towards Earth. Back on Earth the TMFF members were taking their first day off in awhile. They went to a nearby island by the name of Ifle Atoll. They relaxed for awhile until they felt a large earthquake. Next to the Ifle's resort hotel, laid a meteor-like object, and people began to investigate it. The TMFF team was a bit upset since it was their day off, but investigated the meteor any way. They found it was made of an odd shell-like material, and producing strange waves, as if communicating. The meteor moved around, something alive was inside. The TMFF became determined to find out what was inside the meteor. After a longer while, a shadow appeared above Ifle Atoll, Androzaurus. She landed on the island, and began to search for her unborn child. Police officers shot at it. This angered the Saturn monster, who shot lasers from her eyes to kill them. Then the military came, and began to attack her. Androzaurus became furious, and began rampaging around Ifle Atoll while still searching for her egg. The TMFF came in with nothing else, but their guns and attacked while Shirai transformed into Mirrablaze. Androzaurus finally saw her egg, and charged through everything until the hero stopped her. She recognized him as the thief of her child and so, retaliated. Mirrablaze was thrown and beaten down by the Saturn monster. The hero realized the connection between Androzaurus and the meteor, it was her egg. He escaped from her wrath, and picked up the egg. She waited in anticipation of some kind of horrible sick deed, but her thought to be egg thief gave it back. She was delighted to be reunited with her child. All of sudden, a new presence arrived. Demon-Gone Demon-Gone was very unhappy, her plan had went through the floor because she had arrived late to the party. She pulled her cane and began to fly up. Her new plan was to kill Mirrablaze herself. Mirrablaze got in a defensive position, prepared for battle. From the cane Demon-Gone shot lasers, flames, and freeze rays at the hero at a ruthless rate. Mirrablaze became overwhelmed by the constant attack. Androzaurus nearby witnessed the fight unfold, and realized something, the one who gave her back the egg was not the thief, it was the flying one. With this new realization, Androzaurus charged forward to help the hero, and launched an organic missile from maw. Impact was made with Demon-Gone as she fell out of the sky. Androzaurus got Mirrablaze up and roared at him. Somehow he understood, she was teaming up with him. The two attacked Demon-Gone who fought furiously. After a great battle for the history books, Demon-Gone was seriously damaged. Mirrablaze shoot a Shining Beam at her which finally resulted in her possible destruction. Androzaurus and Mirrablaze gazed at each other, and nodded in approval of the other. The Saturn Monster then left with her egg for her planet, roaring what was a thank you. Mirrablaze reverted back to Shirai once again and went back to the TMFF, who had not expected anything like this to happen. Unknown to them, they were in for more surprises. Back on Planet X, Demon-Gone had returned to disappoint Mad-Gone, she had some hope that Satan-Gone's plan would work and that the The 3 Mysterious Fellows would be successful. A Call For Help Later when the TMFF's base was destroyed and their second was being raided by three Ivanian monsters, Rosa had sent out a distressed signal to get help. Androzaurus and Gagango came to help with Androzaurus fighting Snake King. The battle was won, but quickly interrupted by the appearance of Satan-Gone. Androzaurus, Mirrablaze, and Gagango engaged the Ivanian leader in a battle and won shortly after. Androzaurus then back to Saturn to take care of her egg again. Mirrablaze/ Ike! Prisman Crossover: The Mechalator Crisis Androzaurus appears in the crossover along with a new version named Androzaurus Mechalator. Powers *Flight: Androzaurus has the ability to fly through the sky and space. *Laser Eyes: It can shoot lasers from its eyes. *Missiles:From its mouth, Androzaurus can shoot out missiles. *Large Horns: Androzaurus is equipped with two large horns which it can use to charge at its opponents. Category:Emgaltan Category:Mirrablaze Kaiju Category:Mirrablaze (Continuity) Category:Fan Kaiju